Mulan: KHR version
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Ineligible Sawada Tsukiko not only put her honor at stake when she signed up for the war, she also signed the contract to harsh training, being the target of bullying and... love! AU Fem! Tsuna x ?
1. Honor to us all

**I'm definitely digging my own grave but, WHATEVER! ****Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sighed softly as she settle further into the branch she was on, she was currently in her favorite tree; the Sakura. She'd made a promise with a man here, when she was little, but she'd forgotten what about. Tsukiko extended her hand just in time for a Sakura flower to land softly on her palm. She smiled softly and stroked it tenderly. "I wonder... if he'll remember..." Tsukiko whispers to herself.<p>

Her quiet moment was ruined when Nana Sawada, wife of Iemitsu Sawada, skipped out of their living room. "Tsu-chan~ It's time to meet the match maker~" She sang out, obliviously ecstatic to have a future son-in-law to feed.

"_Hai (Yes in Japanese) , _mama..." Tsukiko sighed. She swung from the branch she was sitting from, giggling as she felt the wind in her face, not knowing that she was being watched. "Fhuwup! Yes! A perfect landing~" Tsukiko smiled in triumphal which was quickly wiped off her face when she remembered WHO she was meeting. It was not that she hated her family matchmaker, Bianchi, it's just that she was one of the few which believed in following her heart and finding true love, cheesy, yes, but she still believed.

"Tsuki..." A soft yet deep voice called out and Tsukiko turned around to face her twin brother, Tsunayoshi. She smiled softly and ran towards him for a hug.

"Yo, _nii-san._ I need to go, mama is taking me to the matchmaker again... Keep your fingers crossed that I don't fail~" Tsukiko laughed cheerily before she let go of her crippled sibling, it had happened during a war, Tsunayoshi was shot at the leg and it hit an important nerve that could not be fixed, leaving him as a cripple for the rest of his life.

"Haha, you're my cute little sister, surely, you won't fail?" Tsunayoshi smiled as Tsukiko giggled and waved to him as she prepared to meet Bianchi.

* * *

><p><em>This is what you give me to work with?<br>__Well, honey, I've seen worse  
><em>_We're going to turn this sow's ear  
><em>_Into a silk purse_

* * *

><p>Tsukiko cringed as Nana scrubbed at her limbs and wiped her face clear of the mud that had gathered when she had trained in the bonsai gardens that early afternoon, tutting as she spotted a new bruise or scar. "Tsu-chan<em> tara<em>! (My goodness or something like that in Japanese) What on earth made you as muddy as you are now? And are those muscles I see? This won't do~" Nana chided her boyish daughter as she proceeded to massage Tsukiko's hair.

"_D-Demo!_ Mama! Wouldn't boys like a girl who can pro-" Nana tutted as she dunked her daughter under the water to clear off the shampoo.

"_Saa saa _(come come in Japanese)~ Let's go to the hairdressers, shall we?" Nana was oblivious of the protesting splutters of her daughter and proceeded to drag the naked girl out of the bath and into a pink yukata with sakura petals. "Hmm... we'll have to get a new kimono for you to wear~ Maybe one that complements your skin?" Tsukiko forced a smile, she was not a fan of shopping, she preferred her short yukatas with baggy pants underneath, it was easier to move around in and to train in.

* * *

><p><em>We'll have you<em>  
><em>Washed and dried<em>  
><em>Primped and polished till you glow with pride<em>  
><em>Trust my recipe for instant bride<em>  
><em>You'll bring honor to us all<em>

* * *

><p>The hair dressers were merciless, lucky for Tsukiko, her hair was in perfect condition to abuse without her to actually feel it. They decided on tying half of her hair and rolling it into a bun, sticking a sakura hairpin to keep it in place. Tsukiko mentally blenched when she saw her reflection, she looked horrible.<p>

"_Uwah~_ Tsu-chan~ You look nice~" Nana smiled as she tucked a loose strand behind her daughter's ear. Tsukiko smiled tiredly at her mother, surely this was not what men preferred? "_Saa_, let's go to get you a new kimono~" Tsukiko mentally groaned.

"M-Mama... won't this yukata do? Does it have to be a kimono?" Tsukiko flinched when her mother turned to face her with a face of shock.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! What are you taking about? You need to look your best when you meet Bianchi-san!" Nana shrieked in horror as Tsukiko mentally rolled her eyes. 'Yeah... and best is torture... I'd rather look my worst...' Tsukiko thought bitterly, her peach pink lips pulled into a cute pout.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wait and see<em>  
><em>When we're through<em>  
><em>Boys will gladly go to war for you<em>  
><em>With good fortune and a great hairdo<em>  
><em>You'll bring honor to us all<em>

* * *

><p>"Kuh! I-Isn't that a bit TOO tight!" Tsukiko gasped as her mother and the dress makers pulled at the ribbons of the obi. 'I-I can't breathe!' Tsukiko's inner chibi cried out as she turned blue. Nana simply giggled at her daughter's antics and finally loosened it slightly before tying a knot, earning a relieved gasp from the choking girl.<p>

"Tsu-chan~ Luce obaa-san will be stopping by later to wish you good luck~" Nana giggled as Tsukiko's eyes lit up, Luce was her grandmother who always favoured her above anyone else. "I knew you'd be happy, now, let's get going over to the boutique for your make-up and hair ornaments shall we?"

Tsukiko dragged her 'abused' body off the stool where she had stood on for thirty minutes trying on Kimono after Kimono. They had finally decided on a sky blue kimono with a navy blue obi, it had silver vine like designs on the sleeves and the hems, a transparent aqua blue shawl wrapped her petite form like a goddess (Those you see in the Chinese movies, look at mulan, the transparent thingy that hangs by the area where her elbows are.). She sighed out loud when she felt stares being directed to her as her mother dragged her to the boutique.

'They're definitely going to make fun of me later...' Tsukiko pouted, oblivious to the blushes on the faces of the village boys.

* * *

><p><em>A girl can bring her family<em>  
><em>Great honor in one way<em>  
><em>By striking a good match<em>  
><em>And this could be the day<em>

* * *

><p>"Is make-up supposed to feel heavy...? Mama..." Tsukiko felt as if her face weighed a ton and the fact that they were only applying foundation was not really very assuring.<p>

"Oh come now, Tsu-chan, you must admit you look pretty~" Tsukiko smacked her lips together as the beautician applied her lipstick. 'Yeah, I'm pretty all right, pretty HORRIBLE!' She screamed inwardly, seriously, the things she does to bring honor to her family.

"Oh! I think blue eye shadow will look beautiful on her, or maybe orange, to complement her eyes~" Nana giggled fan-girlishly, the said person with the said eyes, sneaked outside to get a breath of fresh air.

"This is the worst... I definitely look horrible..." Tsukiko murmured to herself, unaware of the stares of the boys in the boutique.

"Tsu-chan! Where are you? We've found the perfect eye shadow and eye liner for you~" Nana sang out from in the boutique and Tsukiko winced as she heard the words eye liner and eye shadow. She sighed again, before retreating into the room again, completely oblivious of how beautiful she looked, even without eye make-up.

* * *

><p><em>Men want girls with good taste<em>  
><em>Calm<em>  
><em>Obedient<em>  
><em>Who work fast-paced<em>  
><em>With good breeding<em>  
><em>And a tiny waist<em>  
><em>You'll bring honor to us all<em>

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! Look at this pink parasol! It'll go perfectly with your kimono won't it~?" Nana squealed as Tsukiko stared longingly at the weapons store.<p>

"Eh.. ah... Un... (Yes in Japanese, I think? Or maybe a sound that shows you agree)" Tsukiko was actually more interested in the new combat gloves, but Nana would kill her first before she would allow Tsukiko to buy them. "L-Let's get to the _Kanzashi (Hair ornaments in Jap) _shop now, okay?"

Tsukiko proceeded to drag her mother to the shop, Nana giggled at her daughter's antics. "My little Tsu-chan is growing up~"

* * *

><p><em>We all must serve our Emperor<em>  
><em>Who guards us from the Huns (Er... Milliefieore? ^^V)<br>__A man by bearing arms  
><em>_A girl by bearing sons_

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan! You have to stop moving!" Nana scolded as she adjusted the headpiece again, it was a beautiful seashell based hair pin, Tsukiko had picked it out of whim. It was encrusted with a small pearl and smaller pearls surrounding the clam.<p>

Tsukiko sighed and stopped her fidgeting, to the delight of her mother who took out the Sakura hair pin and replaced it with the seashell hairpin before the bun fell out. She attached gold earrings and stood back to admire her work, she smiled but then frowned when she caught sight of Tsukiko's nails.

"Hmm... we'll need to get a manicure for your nails..." Tsukiko paled, the last time they went to a manicure, her nails were almost blunt and her hand was too slippery, she had to go two days without training, oh the horror!

"A-Are you sure, mama? I don't really think-" But of course, Nana being the oblivious airhead she is, ignored her daughters desperate protests and proceeded to drag her to the nail spa.

* * *

><p><em>When we're through you can't fail<em>  
><em>Like a lotus blossom soft and palm<em>  
><em>How could any fellow say "No sale"<em>  
><em>You'll bring honor to us all<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ara ara<em> (Oh my in Japanese), it seems Tsu-chan's busy at the moment~" Luce teased as she watched her granddaughter struggle in the vice-like grip of the nail stylist.

"Luce obaa-sama!" Tsukiko cried tears of joy as Luce laughed softly at her predicament. 'Please save me from this hell hole!' Was what she planned to say until she caught sight of her mother, who shot her a naive smile. Oh the things she does to keep that smile on her beloved parent's face. "It's nice to see you, please wait outside, I'll be done in a minute..." 'I hope...' She added silently.

"I shall, I have to retrieve a few items so take your time~" Luce sang out, Tsukiko smiled forcefully, enjoy a session of painting her nails? Yeah right...

"Tsu-chan's growing up so fast, I still remember the time when she used to crawl onto my lap and ask for a story... Such a polite child..." Luce smiled as she sipped the tea Nana served her (Her husband WAS the chief of their village so she had access to all the kitchens in the said village), the parent of Tsukiko smiled in agreement before turning to face the sky.

"Yes... I just wish Iemitsu had the privilege of seeing her grow up..." Nana's bangs shadowed her eyes as she remembered her late husband. Despite being a widow, she was still in control of the village.

* * *

><p><em>There - you're ready<em>  
><em>Not yet<em>  
><em>An apple for serenity ...<em>  
><em>A pendant for balance ...<em>  
><em>Beads of jade for beauty<em>  
><em>You must proudly show it<em>  
><em>Now add a cricket just for luck<em>  
><em>And even you can't blow it<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hai <em>(Here it means 'here'), have an apple..." Tsukiko bit into the fruit and smiled at the sweet taste. Her craving for sweet things will never change despite all the years. "I'll let you wear this pendant for a bit, just for today." Luce smiled as Tsukiko took another bite of the apple and fingered the pendant.

"Beads of jade for beauty... Because you'll be our beautiful little girl always." Tsukiko felt tears prick her eyes as her mother fastened the clasp, she smiled as her mother patted her cheek before she prompted her to get her parasol.

"Thank you, mama..." Tsukiko murmured as she blushed prettily. Nana smiled gently before she gently nudged her daughter in the direction of the match-maker's house.

"_Saa_... hurry or you'll be late~" Tsukiko nodded and took in a deep breath before taking the pink parasol leaning on the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Ancestors<em>  
><em>Hear my plea<em>  
><em>Help me not to make a fool of me<em>  
><em>And to not uproot my fam'ly tree<em>  
><em>Keep my father standing tall<em>

* * *

><p>"From where he is anyway... " Tsukiko smiled sweetly, her eyes currently closed as she barely slipped into the line of kimono-clad girls. All of which with only one objective: To marry and bring honor to the family.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scarier than the undertaker<em>  
><em>We are meeting our matchmaker<em>  
><em>Destiny<em>  
><em>Guard our girls<em>  
><em>And our future as it fast unfurls<em>  
><em>Please look kindly on these cultured pearls<em>  
><em>Each a perfect porcelain doll<em>

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan… <em>Daijoubu kana<em>...? (Will she be alright in this case.)" Nana worried as she looked at her daughter's retreating figure.

"I'm sure she'll be fine..." Luce commented as she stared at Tsukiko, who had glanced back for a split second before smiling and continuing forward. "She's our perfect porcelain doll, after all..."

* * *

><p><em>Please bring honor to us<em>  
><em>Please bring honor to us<em>  
><em>Please bring honor to us<em>  
><em>Please bring honor to us<em>  
><em>Please bring honor to us all<em>

* * *

><p>"Ahaha... Sawada Tsukiko-chan please step into the Match-maker's chambers, now..." A boy with spiky black hair and tanned skin with amber brown eyes scanned the line of kimono-clad girls. 'They seem so... flirtatious?' The boy sweatdropped to himself, he noticed the girl at the back staring off into space. He blinked, 'Is that the girl who was supposed to be meeting Bianchi-san? She does match the description...'<p>

"Sawada Tsukiko-chan!" Tsukiko blinked in surprise, turning to find the source of the voice. The tanned boy blushed fervently as he caught sight of that beautiful face, her eyes were wide with surprise as her lip-stick painted lips were parted slightly, her hair was fluttering softly in the breeze and her left hand was raised to prevent it from getting messy.

"Ah! Hai Hai!" Tsukiko flusteredly stumbled to the front row, barely avoiding tripping on her two feet. "Ahaha, gomen (I'm sorry in Japanese), I'm sort of out of it today..." A distant look appeared in her eyes, but it was quickly masked with false happiness. "Is Bianchi-san ready to match-make a useless girl like me?" Tsukiko joked with the tanned boy, who laughed nervously at her joke.

"Ahaha, nobody's useless, Sawada-chan." Tsukiko stared at the tanned teen with a surprised expression before it softened into a gentle smile.

"Arigatou..." Tsukiko smiled as the tanned boy became flustered at the sight of her smile.

"Y-Yamamoto Takeshi! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi..." Tsukiko smiled again before heading into the living area of the matchmaker. "She was so... cute..." Yamamoto laughed to himself, "I hope her matchmaking goes well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later...<strong>

"GET OUT!" Tsukiko was roughly pushed out of the matchmaker's chambers, pleading to have a second chance.

"Please! It was an accident! I didn't mean to spill tea over her kimono! Please believe me!" Tsukiko begged as she was roughly dragged to the exit, she was roughly pushed out and she stabled herself enough not to and on her face. "Papa... I'm sorry... I've failed... again..." Tears rolled down her cheek as she ran through the village.


	2. Reflection: Who is it I see?

**Umm... I'm sorry, I needed a break! TT^TT I don't own KHR and please don't read if you dislike: Fem!Tsuna**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko ran halfway through the village until she ran into a silver haired teen. "I-I'm sorry..." Tsukiko murmured before she stood up and bowed a ninety degree bow, turning to run again.<p>

"I've finally found you... _Ore no Hime_... (My princess in Japanese)" The boy stared after Tsukiko before standing up and following his princess.

* * *

><p><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>I will never pass for a perfect bride<em>  
><em>Or a perfect daughter<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko ran into the stables where her horse was, the said animal had sensed his mistress's misery and neighed in worry. "I will never pass for a perfect bride... that's what Bianchi-san said... Someone as clumsy as me will never become a perfect daughter..." Tsukiko sobbed, Mushu whined in protest, nudging at his mistress's face, in a comforting manner.<p>

"She's right... I am only good with fighting and cooking, I can't do housework without breaking something of value..." Tsukiko wrapped her arms around her horse's neck, Mushu whined slightly in response but kept still nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Can it be<em>  
><em>I'm not meant to play this part?<em>  
><em>Now I see<em>  
><em>That if I were truly to be myself<em>  
><em>I would break my fam'ly's heart<em>

* * *

><p>After a while the brunette finally let go of her horse, she had fallen asleep and lost track of time, the proof being the alarmed and panicked voices of her mother and her twin brother. Mushu was awake and he nudged his mistress forward, encouraging her to go greet her family.<p>

Tsukiko shook her head and moved to take off her earrings and the jade beads. "I... I'm not ready to face them, Mushu... let's go riding for a bit..." She smiled tiredly as her stead stood up, quite eager for a ride or anything that would cheer his mistress up for that matter. "Give me a sec... I'll need to change..." Tsukiko patted her horse before running off to her room undetected by her family members.

Taking off the sky blue kimono, she replaced it with a comfortable short orange yukata with light yellow pants. Tsukiko carefully placed the gold earrings on her study table and the jade beads in a box where Nana always kept them in. The bun had long fell out and the pin rested on her study table.

"Tsukiko?" The brunette in question spun around to face her wheelchair bound brother. What caught her attention was not his bruised hands, probably from pushing the wheels too long to search for her, but the pair of naturally narrowed and sunset orange eyes that held the emotions, sadness and... pity.

* * *

><p><em>Who is that girl I see<em>  
><em>Staring straight<em>  
><em>Back at me?<em>  
><em>Why is my reflection someone<em>  
><em>I don't know?<em>

* * *

><p>"I... I'll be going riding for a bit! I'll be skipping dinner!" Tsukiko ran out before Tsunayoshi could stop her, his hand was still outstretched as if to grab his sister's wrist even though she had already made it halfway across the courtyard to the stables.<p>

"Tsukiko..." Tsunayoshi murmured, his eyes sad as he watched his sister saddle up Mushu and ride out of the open gates of the Sawada Family.

"Tsu-kun? Did you find her?" Nana's voice could be heard from the corridors. Tsunayoshi wheeled himself to face his mother. He smiled tiredly as his mother stared at him worriedly.

"Ah... she went riding for a bit... to relax... She won't be home for dinner..." Nana sighed in relief, but it was quickly replaced with a sad look.

"That girl... maybe she should try finding her own love? That was the third time she failed the matchmaking." Nana fussed, Tsunayoshi just glanced at the gates before he sighed and wheeled himself to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I cannot hide<em>  
><em>Who I am<em>  
><em>Though I've tried<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later...<strong>

"... Thank you, Mushu..." The black stead grunted in delight when Tsukiko held out an apple. He crunched it up immediately, having felt slightly hungry after a good ride around the open fields. Tsukiko smiled gently as she patted her horse on on the head, until she heard her mother's soft cry of dismay.

"Mama...?" Tsukiko whispered as she crept into the room where her mother was. She peeked through the crack of the slightly open doors and was greeted by the sight of her mother wrapping her arms around Tsunayoshi's shoulders, who was seated on his bamboo wheelchair.

"Mother... I'll be fine, please stop crying you'll make Tsukiko worry." Tsunayoshi tried to soothe his mother who was now out-right bawling with despair.

"It was already too much to lose Iemitsu on the battlefield! Please! Don't make me lose you too!" Nana bawled. Tsukiko's eyes widened and his lips parted to let out a horrified gasp. They're telling Tsunayoshi to go to war? In his current condition? This is too much!

"Mama..." Tsukiko whispered before she got up and ran towards her room. Tsunayoshi looked up from comforting Nana just in time to see a strand of brown hair disappear. He frowned.

"Tsukiko...?" He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was seething with rage. Her brother was crippled and unable to move properly because of a petty war. "Tsunayoshi nii-sama..." Tsukiko reached for her music box, in it held two items, a gold plated necklace with a heart shaped locket to keep a photo of her beloved mother, her deceased father, her caring big brother and her. The other item was given to her as a gift, it was a ring, it had vine like carvings on the ring itself, the smooth blue crystal was in a thin layer of glass-like diamond. Her brother had once joked(?) that this ring caused many people pain because of it's mere existence, it was a weapon.<p>

"I... I won't let you down again!" She exclaimed, her eyes burning with determination. She stood up and locked the door, she went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silver scissors.

* * *

><p><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko bit her lip, it was heart-breaking to see the hair her Papa wanted her to grow out, fall in locks and clumps onto the Tatami mat. She stopped when her hair finally reached her shoulders like her brother's, she trimmed the ends slightly to make it look more natural. She tied the remains of her hair into a small ponytail, like how Tsunayoshi would when he used to train, but stopped when his legs were crippled. It was a stormy night and Tsukiko could tell it would only continue for a few minutes before subsiding.<p>

"Yosh... now for Tsunayoshi nii-sama's sword, army armor and the form to sign up for the war..." Tsukiko murmured to herself, she unlocked the door to her room and crept to the armory where her brother kept his war tools. Quietly unlocking the cabinet that held the armor, sword and form, she quietly attached the strings of the weapon to the armor which she fits into.

Tying a knot to the bandana, Tsukiko glanced at her room once more, taking only the ring and the gold necklace. The letter that held her goodbyes and her apologies for being a failure as a daughter were all written clearly in the finest ink. "_Gomene_... Mama, Tsunayoshi nii-san..." Tsukiko whispered before running to the stables. Mushu, of course, almost didn't recognize Tsukiko but her soothing voice and soft hands caused him to tell that this boyish man was his indeed his mistress.

"I hope you are emotionally prepared, Mushu, we're going to war." Mushu almost neighed in horror, Tsukiko led him out of the gates and when they were successfully out, Tsukiko climbed onto Mushu and the rode off to the army base.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Tsunayoshi woke up with a start, he was up earlier than usual and that's saying something since he usually awoke at the crack of dawn. "W-What is this feeling?" Tsunayoshi whispered clutching the clothed area where his heart was, he had felt the same feeling once when Tsukiko was attacked by wolves, she had been picking flowers in the woods behind them but she had wandered too far and into wolves territory. Tsunayoshi had managed to arrive in time to see his sister get bitten by one of the starved animals.

He had gone crazy with rage and attacked the wolves, injuring them enough to hurt but not enough to kill. "Why... is this..." He trailed off when he saw one of the stable rooms empty, it was Tsukiko's stead, Mushu's stable. In his hurry to get to the armory, he had forgotten about his crippled limbs and fell out of the bed, the sheets tangling the legs. "Tsukiko! Please don't tell me-! TSUKIKO!" Tsunayoshi dragged himself to his beloved sister's room, it helped that the brunette's room was right next to him.

"Tsukiko!" He was greeted by the sight of a pristine clean room, the futon was made and neatly placed in a corner, the usual scrolls that his sister used for studying and could not be bothered to stack were stacked neatly on the study table, the room was empty. No Tsukiko reading, no Tsukiko sleeping soundly in the futon, just an empty room. Tsunayoshi fell on his rear in horror as his eyes scanned the room, half of him praying that Tsukiko had just decided to go for a late night walk on her horse, but he knew it was impossible, his sister loved sleeping as much as training.

The note he had found on Tsukiko's desk did nothing to soothe his horror and when the brunet boy finished reading, he looked at the open gates of the Sawada Family estate in complete fear. "_Oh Kami..._ (Oh god in Japanese) My FEMALE sister joined the army!"


	3. I'll make a man out of you

**KHR does not belong to me but WOAH! I reached the 3000 word target I set for myself this year! Yay~ -dances around like a headless chicken- Ahem! Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko took one glance at the camp and immediately regretted her decision. "I hope no one could tell me and my brother apart..." Tsukiko cried before she took in a deep breath and carefully walked into the camp. Many of the soldiers halted in their activities to see a... girlishly cute boy, walk into the camp. Some smirked and immediately started to murmur about the new arrival, others simply resumed to what they were doing, most with blushes evident on their faces and sneaking a glance at the newcomer.<p>

Tsukiko felt slightly self conscious as she felt the stares of the soldiers. "Mushu... are you alright?" She whispered to her stead, which she was leading by the reins. The black horse grunted softly in response. She patted him on the side, smiling softly as he leaned into her touch.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A deep baritone voice questioned, Tsukiko turned to face an intimidating man, his hair was spiky and had two curly sideburns that would have looked funny on other men but seemed to add on more appeal to the man's appearance. His jet black orbs bore straight into Tsukiko's every being and the brunette could not help but shiver slightly at his undivided attention on her face. "You seem more..." He struggled with looking for the correct adverb to describe Tsukiko. "Girly... than I expected." Tsukiko raised a sleepy eyebrow at that.

"Do I sign up with you or do I hand the form to someone else?" Tsukiko asked boredly, her doe-like caramel brown eyes were half-lidded, not that you could blame her, she stayed up the whole night riding to camp after taking a few wrong turns. Reborn merely chuckled but deep down he was surprised, does this man not know of him? The general of the imperial army?

"Do you not know me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsukiko raised an eyebrow again before she yawned and pointed a sleepy finger at Reborn.

"You're Reborn, captain, wait no, that was last year, general of the imperial army..." Tsukiko ended the sentence with a cute yawn before one of her fists tried, to no avail, rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Can I go now? I need to report to the captain of this army..." Tsukiko weaved her way past Reborn and continued on, Mushu right on her tail.

"Hmm... he is... an interesting man..." Reborn smirked as Tsukiko patted her horse again. "Yes... very interesting indeed..."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? I need to sign in for the training?" Tsukiko called out, only to barely dodge a flying glass cup. "What the-!" Tsukiko almost screamed, biting her tongue so the vulgarities won't come out. She had self-taught herself German, Italian, Latin, Chinese and English but there was no need for the captains here to think she's a weak scholar.<p>

"What do you want trash?" An annoyed voice growled out, Tsukiko gulped and bravely walked in, taking out the form for the registration of the army.

"I'm here to sign in?" Tsukiko's sentence sounded more like a question, the captain noted. The said captain had spiky black hair much like Reborn just less... wild, fiery red eyes and a scowl marring his handsome features. Tsukiko just plainly handed the form to the captain and bowed respectfully before he exited the tent.

"Hmm... Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh? Hmpf... he is interesting..." Xanxus smirked as he thought of all the harsh training he could make Tsukiko go through.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in for hell tomorrow...?" Tsukiko murmured as she pitched her tent, blissfully unaware of the stares she was receiving.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Tsukiko was up earlier than the rest of the camp, she could tell from the loud snores coming from the surrounding tents. Tsukiko yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes sleepily, Mushu, having heard his mistress awake woke up too, neighing softly to prove his existence.

"I know you're up Mushu... Want to go for a ride, wait... I can't... they might start any minute... sorry..." Tsukiko pouted as she nuzzled her black horse, Mushu neighed in understanding, he knew his mistress loved riding as much as he does, and wouldn't miss it for the world, but she had to train so she'll be able to go home, alive.

"Tsu..kiko-chan?" Tsukiko's eyes widened as she lifted her head to see... Yamamoto Takeshi! "W-What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here! You know what they do to g-" The tanned teen was silenced from speaking any further when Tsukiko slapped her hand over his lips and the other snaked around his throat almost as if to strangle him, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights, with those widened doe-like caramel brown eyes and trembling lips.

"Don't! I did this for Tsunayoshi nii-sama, please... just until this war is over, please... let me be 'Tsunayoshi' and not 'Tsukiko'..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as her grip on Yamamoto's throat and mouth were slowly subsiding. "Please... Yamamoto-kun..."

Yamamoto looked shocked for a second, before understanding crept into his eyes. Since he couldn't help 'Tsukiko' with her matchmaking, why not help her as 'Tsunayoshi'? "Alright. Your secret's safe with me! Tsuki- I mean, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, and Tsukiko looked at him in disbelief before crying all over again, causing the tanned teen to fluster and try to find out what he did wrong to make her cry again. "Ah! Don't cry, please, I don't like it when you cry, it's not cute." Yamamoto tried to comfort her.

Tsukiko sniffled a bit before she looked at Yamamoto with still-teary eyes. "Thank you so much, Yamamoto-kun." Tsukiko smiled through her tears, unknowingly causing the boy to blush and try to block a nosebleed from the cuteness of it all. Neither of them noticed a pair of sea foam green eyes widen in admiration for Tsukiko and one of disgust to Yamamoto, 'Princess...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes before training starts...<strong>

By now, most of the soldiers were awake and fooling around, a majority of them were crowded around Tsukiko, asking her stuff she could not really comprehend.

"Ne, are you an uke?"

"You're so cute! Can I 'eat' you?"

"Maybe you should be a mascot for us?"

"You look frail and weak, just my type!"

"A-Ano... what's an uke?" Innocent and naive little Tsukiko asked, her head tilted cutely to one side. All the soldiers around that time had to look away to hide the VERY obvious blushes and nosebleeds they were having.

"Assemble!"

* * *

><p>Reborn looked at the trainees they were going to be inflicting tor- I mean TRAINING on. His lips curled into a smirk when his eyes found the petite frame of Tsukiko. 'Found my prey~' "Hibari, you'll be in charge of training these weaklings. Work them to the bone and show no mercy until they've completed their training." Hibari did a quick salute before turning to face the bunch of soldiers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns<em>  
><em>Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?<em>  
><em>You're the saddest bunch I've ever met<em>  
><em>But you can bet before we're through<em>  
><em>Mister, I'll make a man out of you<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari did nothing at first, unnerving the soldiers before taking a bow and firing three dozen arrows into the direction of Death mountain.<p>

"Retrieve the arrows from the tips of Death mountain. One each would do." Hibari instructed, giving them eight bands that weigh a ton each, or rather he just slapped them on their wrists and relished in the look of horror the soldiers gave him, he pointed in the direction of Death mountain and the soldiers whom had received their bands . Had Tsukiko not been training herself with similar tools she would have failed right then and there, like some of the soldiers which were too weak to even lift one of the bands. She lifted them with little to none difficulty and took in a deep breath before setting off to a slow jog.

Yamamoto soon caught up and smiled. "Tsuna, are you alright?" Tsukiko smiled and nodded before gesturing that it was alright for the tanned teen to go ahead. "Are you sure?" Tsukiko nodded her agreement, thinking that talking now would waste a lot of energy.

* * *

><p><em>Tranquil as a forest<em>  
><em>But on fire within<em>  
><em>Once you find your center<em>  
><em>You are sure to win<em>  
><em>You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a man out of you<em>

* * *

><p>"... This is tiring..." Tsukiko sighed as she was on her third round to Death mountain, Hibari had been merciless with them; after the first trip they had to run around the camp fifty times then, they had to learn Taekwando (Which she already had an is on her way to becoming a black belt~ ^^), then Hibari fired MORE arrows and practically demanded them to go retrieve them again! After they came back was lunch time, a meal of three meat buns and a side of dumplings washed down with oolong tea was enough to satisfy Tsukiko.<p>

After lunch, Hibari had ordered that they run another fifty laps around the camp, then they practiced how to aim and shoot an arrow properly. Learning how to aim and fire a canon was tricky, fortunately Tsukiko was a fast learner and barely managed to avoid punishment rounds around the camp. After that, Hibari, again fired more arrows and demanded the soldiers go retrieve them yet again, leaving a somewhat peeved Tsukiko and army.

"What's with these ridiculous training? Even Fong-sensei was more reasonable..." Tsukiko murmured under her breath, she thanked her lucky stars that Hibari was nowhere near her when she'd said that, heaven knows what he might make her do if he had heard her talking to herself. "I miss Tsunayoshi nii-sama and his flute..." Tsukiko pouted slightly, her jog slowing to a walk.

* * *

><p><em>I'm never gonna catch my breath<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to those who knew me<em>  
><em>Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym<em>  
><em>This guy's got 'em scared to death<em>  
><em>Hope he doesn't see right through me<em>  
><em>Now I really wish that I knew how to swim<em>

* * *

><p>The next day's training included a light jog around Death mountain (Tsukiko: HOW IS THAT LIGHT? O A O), a drilling course on the fatal points in a human body and another round of Taekwando, in which Tsukiko lost on purpose, she felt bad since she DID receive early training and she had a clear advantage.<p>

"Argh... What is this supposed to be?" Tsukiko looked at the concrete coins the size of a wheel tied to her hands using thick and strong black ribbons, she was currently standing in front of a pole and an arrow was pierced at the very top.

"Punishment for losing the Taekwando match today." Hibari answered curtly, he was disappointed, he could tell that this 'brunet' in front of him had potential to become a carnivore like him but he had been let down when the brown haired potential-carnivore was taken down easily. Reborn, however had a poker face on, he was thinking, why had 'Tsunayoshi' **allowed** his opponent to beat 'him'? It wasn't right.

"He's an odd one that's for sure..." Reborn mumbled as he watched Tsukiko test the weights, seeing how heavy they were and how sturdy they are.

* * *

><p><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>We must be swift as the coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko survived the penalty, she'd actually spent the whole afternoon testing out how smooth the surface of the pole was, how tall exactly is the said pole and the weight of the concrete coins. Hibari and Reborn seemed to have grown impatient and decided to let her go for today.<p>

It was currently night time and Tsukiko was washing herself in the lagoon near the camp, Mushu was standing guard and would neigh if someone came by. The brown haired girl raked her fingers through her hair, wincing in disgust when bits of dried mud and small leaves fell out of her cinnamon locks. 'Hmm... I'm somewhat happy I cut my hair now...' Tsukiko giggled softly, Mushu neighed in warning and Tsukiko was brought out of her musings when two voices resounded throughout the forest. Luckily, they weren't coming for a bath, unluckily it was Yamamoto and a silver haired teen who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 'Oh dear, I'm so dead...'

"Haha, Gokudera, don't be like that. I only want to be- Oh god... T-Tsuna is that you?" Yamamoto's yes widened when Tsukiko turned around and smiled sheepishly her whole body submerged in the water.

"Sword freak! Stop staring at Hime while having lewd thoughts!" The silver haired teen snapped, turning his back on Tsukiko as red scattered across his cheeks.

"Wait, Gokudera you knew Tsuna was female?" Yamamoto whispered loudly, looking around to see if anyone was around before letting out a sigh of relief.

Gokudera huffed and nodded. "I overheard you two and I instantly knew she was the girl whom I shall pledge loyalty to, because she treated me as an equal." Gokudera looked proud of himself but his little trance was broken when a splash was heard but fortunately (Or UNfortunately. ^^V), Mushu blocked his view.

"I don't really understand but, Gokudera-san could you please keep it a secret? At least until the war is over..." Tsukiko pleaded, dressing quickly. Gokudera fell to his knees and almost killed himself with knocking his head too much on the floor, shouting something about protecting Hime's innocence or something like that.

* * *

><p><em>Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive<em>  
><em>Heed my every order and you might survive<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for the rage of war<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home you're through<em>  
><em>How could I make a man out of you?<em>

* * *

><p>A few days past and Tsukiko had almost completed her training, she'd met an EXTREME guy who has a passion for boxing his name is Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto had introduced her to Squalo, whom after learning of her sword techniques, grew closer to her, much to the horror of Gokudera and delight of Yamamoto. Xanxus and Tsukiko had a mutual respect for one another so one could say they were friends, Reborn still think of Tsukiko as an interesting person and Hibari... well, let's just say Hibari thinks of her as a Omnivore.<p>

That day's training included trying to cross a coursing river with only wooden poles acting as a bridge, after that was dodging lessons where they have to dodge fire arrows which were as deadly as a snake's bite. The rest of the day was a day-off.

Tsukiko was currently sitting next to the river, staring at the wide open sky. "I wonder how Tsunayoshi nii-sama is doing now..." Tsukiko murmured, her eyes sad as she smiled sadly, no doubt being the over-protective brother he is, he should be worrying about her well-being now.

* * *

><p><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>We must be swift as the coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

* * *

><p>"Do I REALLY have to do this? Hibari-san?" Tsukiko looked at the said captain with a withered look. The ebony haired man just smirked and nodded obviously relishing in her exhaustion. 'Sadist...' Tsukiko thought, before looping the ribbons together, using them to secure her weight, she slowly but surely begun to climb up the pole.<p>

"Wao... out of all the soldiers, he was the first one to actually take this challenge and actually solve it." Hibari murmured to himself, watching with his arms crossed. "Impressive, so there really is a bit of a carnivore in that man." Tsukiko heard every word and she sighed as she un-plucked the arrow from the pole and threw it down, Tsukiko climbed up further and sat on the tip of the pole, sighing softly as she hugged one of her knees. She stretched for a bit before she slowly made her way down.

"Good job, Omnivore." Hibari praised, smiling VERY sightly. Tsukiko stared blankly at him for a moment before she smiled softly, startling the captain with the cuteness of it all.

"Thank you, Hibari-san..." Tsukiko smiled again before she went towards Yamamoto and Gokudera who started congratulating her and chatting to her. Hibari stared at the retreating form of Tsukiko's before he allowed a slight blush to scatter across his cheeks, Reborn saw it and touched his heart in confusion, his heart clenched when Tsukiko smiled at Hibari... 'I wonder why...'

* * *

><p><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>We must be swift as the coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

* * *

><p>Weeks turned to months and Tsukiko finally completed her training. Her relationship with her fellow soldiers grew too, somewhere along the months, each one of them found out about her real gender, of course, they all tried to persuade her to go back before her gender was found out but the stubborn girl shook her head no, what surprised her was that all of them were willing to keep a secret. Hibari, Xanxus and Reborn all threatened her to go back, Squalo was too shocked to say anything, Ryohei tried to coax her into going home but none of it worked, and soon enough they just allowed her to do as she pleased.<p>

For some reason Tsukiko is unaware of, her friends were very over-protective of her like how Tsunayoshi and Dino are of her, only more... scary. "Tsunayoshi, we will be departing in two hours for Giglio Nero village, we've just received word that it is under attack and we're supposed to go in as reinforcements with a secondary mission of evacuating survivors." Hibari stated plainly. Tsukiko smiled and nodded, Hibari always made it a habit to inform Tsukiko of their missions and training schedules. Why? She would never know.

"Haha! Looks like we'll be going a long way then, eh? Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned, Tsukiko sweatdropped at his happy-go-lucky attitude. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto, who in turn raised his hands in surrender. Ryohei pumped his fists into the air, more than ready to jog the EXTREME way. Reborn just stood next to Hibari, going through some matters. Xanxus was being his lordly self, Squalo yelled at Tsukiko for a match which she politely declined. Tsukiko sighed as she rode Mushu, Yamamoto was laughing as he rode alongside with her on his brown horse. Gokudera was having problems with his horse which seemed determined to throw him off of it's back.

Ryohei and his orange stead rode ahead of the others, Hibari's grey stead was adorned with the Vongola crest flags. Reborn was riding on the blonde stead which was carrying the wagon of canons. Xanxus wasn't riding on a horse, deeming it unworthy of his presence and preferred to ride in a carriage with Levi's , his right hand man, chocolate brown stead pulling it. Tsukiko had sweatdropped and tried to talk Xanxus into riding on the snow white horse that was given to him but he refused so the horse was given to another soldier.

"This is going to be a long walk..." Tsukiko murmured under her breath as she reached out to pat the Sakura petals, they were currently going through a tunnel of bent Sakura trees, it was a beautiful sight. "Pretty..." Tsukiko whispered as she smiled sweetly at the flowers, oblivious that the silence that enveloped them was caused because most soldiers stopped their chatting and noise to look at her smile.


	4. With a lullaby, the war is finally over

**Hello~ I'm Sherry, I'll be in charge of updating this fanfic and I might continue the rest, so rest assured! ^^ I hope I'll survive this year though... OTL KHR does not belong to me~~ I don't own the plot either, just my writing ~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and her group rode for two days straight, stopping only to water their horses and restock their supplies, it was not long before Tsukiko felt something wrong. Her instinct has never been wrong before and she was not about to doubt it anytime soon, her instincts are telling her to be alert and stay on guard, something would be arriving, soon.<p>

This danger was soon revealed on the afternoon of the third day. They were crossing a wobbly wooden bridge over a rushing river when suddenly, Millieifieore members ambushed them! They were severely outnumbered and the fact that their enemies were somehow airbourne did nothing to alleviate their current situation. Tsukiko loaded her crossbow and after a short prayer started shooting down the members with a keen accuracy that would put a master bowman to shame. She hit no fatal points but vital points that left the members immobile and falling into the river.

Gokudera and Yamamoto fought off with a General together, Xanxus was busy defeating and beating the living crap out of a handful of Milliefieore members, Hibari, Reborn and Squalo are all distracted with battles of their own, all three of them taking down the enemy easily. Ryohei engaged in hand to hand combat, knocking out all that dared came near him. The other soldiers were having little-to-none difficulty with fighting off the other members. Tsukiko was calmly loading and firing her crossbow, but she failed to notice a sneak attack from behind until a hard impact was made on her head.

Crying out in pain as she fell from Mushu who was startled by the loss of weight on his back, Tsukiko landed on the bridge and fell unconscious. The Vongola were all too busy to notice her until it was too late.

"I got her aniiki!" One of the members yelled out, his face gleeful as he hands the unconscious girl to his partner. The aforementioned partner smirks and calls for a ceasefire before retreating, an unconscious brown haired girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>"I should have been by her side..." Gokudera grits his teeth as he sunk to the ground, the camp was silent save for the occasional cracking of the fire. No one had any appetite as they thought of their capture comrade and what torture they must be putting her through now.<p>

"We have to get her back, by any costs..." Yamamoto's bangs covered his eyes as he plastered on a serious expression. The soldiers all agreed and they all went to their respective tents for a restless night.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsukiko<strong>

"..." Tsukiko was silent, her eyes glazed over creating a glassy effect. The drug was taking effect and she is rendered immobile. The girl's gender was quickly discovered in enemy territory and their boss, Byakuran decided to make her his new toy, more specifically a new 'doll'. They forced her to swallow a drug that made her feel weak and in no condition to retaliate. She was placed into a silky red kimono with pink patterns and a green obi, with the help of maids and her hair was styled into a messy bun held by an orange flower Tsukiko recognized as an orchid. Her wound on her head was healed by a sun flame user.

Currently, she is seated in a traditional manner in the bed chambers of Byakuran. Her instincts were trying to warn her, but the drug muffled every warning they tried to give her. Tsukiko was startled out of her reverie when the bed chamber doors were slammed open. In the doorway, there stood a well built man with wild white hair and lavender pupils. A purple tattoo in the shape of three upside down triangles is plastered under the left eye. He was dressed in a white robe that had a purple sash accompanied with black boots.

"..." Rendered useless by the drug, Tsukiko could only stare blankly as Byakuran chuckled at her helplessness. Wanting nothing more than to claw at his face and make him regret even kidnapping her, Tsukiko silently planned the horrible and gorey demise of the Millifieore boss.

He lifts a hand and Tsukiko does her best not to flinch as he caressed her cheek and fingered with a lock of her hair, to flinch would make her seem weak and in enemy territory, seeming weak was not an option. "Hmm... You are female, it must mean that you excel in the arts of singing." Tsukiko mentally cringes as she recalls all the vocal training and exercises she had to do to please her mother. "Then, sing me a song, you will be punished if I do not like it." Tsukiko raises an eyebrow at the albino, who laughs at her obvious question.

"The drug only eaves you weak but not enough such that you would be mute." Tsukiko twitches, visibly this time and is determined not to fail this task, she parts open her lips and starts to sing a lullaby.

* * *

><p><em>Through the stars through the snow through the memories<em>  
><em>(You) search for your footprints<em>  
><em>somehow in this tranquil eternity<em>  
><em>This place is in the midst of dreams<em>

* * *

><p>The Vongola all infiltrate the Milliefieore camp, creeping as silently as their heavy metal armor could manage. Silently knocking out a few Milliefieore members and trading their uniform for the white uniforms, Gokudera lead the group further into enemy territory.<p>

"Kufufufu, oya? I never thought I would see one of you again." An indigo haired man with his long hair tied into a low ponytail that draped over his shoulder smirks. His eyes are mismatched with one an electric blue and the other a mysterious red. Gokudera growls as he recognizes the man as one of their spies, one of the many men that did not have the privilege to meet Tsukiko seeing as he had been sent to spy on the enemy long before they started to train them. "What's with the uniforms?" He asks, a hand trying to stifle a chuckle as he looks at the quite out of place Vongola soldiers.

Before Gokudera or anyone could retaliate to his comment, a soft and melodious voice flittered into their ears, weaving a gentle lullaby. The indigo haired man, Rokudo Mukuro, raises an eyebrow, he does not recall the Milliefieore having women, save a certain few female soldiers but they are incapable of producing a soft voice such as this. Yamamoto widened his eyes in surprise as he recognizes the voice as Tsukiko's.

"Guys, we have to follow the voice, it's Tsukiko-chan's voice!" He whispers to his group members.

* * *

><p><em>You run up the slope with your fledgling wings<em>  
><em>Straying from the path with this sealed eye<em>

* * *

><p>Byakuran was amused, entertained even as he closes his eyes and enjoys the music his new doll is producing. His previous doll, a blonde girl whose name slips his mind had a weird hoarse voice and had absolutely no talent at all in the music department. She had been a nice playmate though, in bed. But alas, he grew tired of her and felt the need to find a new, better and more beautiful doll. So he got rid of her.<p>

He smiles as Tsukiko continues to sing him the lullaby, she must have made it up herself seeing as he had not heard the lullaby anywhere else before. Unbeknownst to the albino, Tsukiko was simply singing the lullaby she had heard her mother hum when she was a mere child. Her mother's mother had taught it to her and Tsukiko had learnt the song a few years back. Without proper instruments, her notes are slightly off key but it would have to do.

Byakuran liked this new toy of his, she was kind from what the reports had said, a bit on the boyish side as his spies often caught her training and climbing trees and had an amazing voice. He liked to hear music and she was the perfect doll that he could ever ask for, with just the right amount of feistiness but not too much that the drug would not be able to overpower her and natural beauty as an added bonus.

Yes, Byakuran decided, that this doll was something he wanted to keep by his side for a long time before he will finally grow bored of her.

* * *

><p><em>Through the stars through the snow through the memories<em>  
><em>(You) search for your footprints<em>  
><em>somehow in this tranquil eternity<em>  
><em>This place is in the midst of dreams <em>

* * *

><p>Her voice is beautiful, Gokudera notes as he listens to his princess's lullaby. It's like a heavens choir condensed to one voice, pure and melodic. But this was no time to be enjoying music, this Byakuran person, or so he had heard from Mukuro, could be doing something vile and monstrous to his pure princess, but there was no way in hell or anywhere else for that matter, was Gokudera Hayato going to allow that man to defile his princess.<p>

"We are here..." Yamamoto breathed, reaching a large tent about the size of a four roomed cottage. Tsukiko's soft voice continue to seep through the walls of the tent and allowed the Vongola soldiers to confirm that they are indeed at their destination. Before they could step in to rescue Tsukiko however, four beings stepped out from beneath the shadows.

"O-ho, I knew something was up when I saw you lot, you're Vongola soldiers are you not?" A man with wavy green hair and... makeup(?) applied on his face smiles chillingly at the group.

"Byakuran-sama is having some alone time with his new toy, no one is to interfere with their playtime, you idjits." A man with curly red hair smirks.

A girl with long blue hair and lovely blue eyes sticks her tongue out at them. "As if we'd let you interrupt, you bakaaaaa! Byakuran-sama is quite attached to his new toy, sowhy don't you just run along home and I just might spare you."

"..." The one with strange green hair kept silent, choosing to hug his very much deformed plush toy rather than give his remark.

The group grits their teeth, this was going to get messy...

* * *

><p><em>Someday everything will return to what it was<em>  
><em>The one place at the top of the sky<em>  
><em>is peacefully waiting for you,<em>  
><em>trusting the future after the light in good hands<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko pauses in her singing at the sound of a brawl outside but quickly continues when Byakuran sends her a warning glance. The fight outside got louder and louder to the point where Byakuran has to strain his ears to hear her sing. Tsukiko is almost certain that the Vongola soldiers had come to rescue her, she squeaks when Byakuran abruptly stood up from the bed where they both sat but continues to sing when he turns his dangerously glinting eyes to her.<p>

The albino pulls the brunette towards him and places an arm under her knees and a hand on her left shoulder, carrying her bridal style. Tsukiko blushes at the sudden contact and if she could scowl she would have. "It seems we have company." All amusement was banished from his eyes and his voice was cold, harsh even that Tsukiko trembled slightly in his arms. Cheerful Byakuran was no more and in his place is a very scary, leader of the Milliefieore.

* * *

><p><em>You run up the slope with your fledgling wings<em>  
><em>Straying from the path with this sealed eye<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Herbivores." Hibari scoffs, slightly battered but in better condition than most of his group which suffered heavy injuries, save for Xanxus and Reborn who are practically untouched and unharmed. Nonetheless, they have defeated the Milliefieore funeral wreaths and most of it's members have either been turned into their ally or knocked out and in a giant pile. He winces slightly when he touches his arm, a burn wound on his exposed appendage.<p>

The flap to the leader's tent flapped open and Byakuran Gesso exited the tent, with Sawada Tsukiko in his arms. Hibari stares, shellshocked at the girl in the albino's arms, it was obviously Tsukiko and he already knew that she was female, but to see her dress as such is... quite shocking. The Vongola soldiers all have evident blushes on their faces when they laid eyes on Sawada Tsukiko.

"Hmm... you've done quite a number on my army huh?" Hibari glares at the man holding onto one of his... um... soldiers. The albino simply chuckles as if he had just shown him the world's most funniest face. "Don't look so serious! I am simply a Mafia boss, in search of a new toy. The war was simply a tool for you to bring me an interesting toy I could possess. And this," He gestures to Tsukiko who is still singing in his arms. "is certainly a prize."

"So this war was simply a tool for your selfish means?" Reborn quotes, trying to rein his anger in check, for the fact that they have been fighting a meaningless war or for the fact that Tsukiko made no signs of struggle in the man's arms, he was not sure.

"Of course." That simple two words just unlocked the gates of hell.

* * *

><p><em>Through dreams through love through the heart<em>  
><em>(You) search for your footprints<em>  
><em>Leaving behind the eternal light<em>  
><em>on steady wings<em>

* * *

><p>Whilst Byakuran dodged and deflected most of the attacks, Tsukiko was regaining her strength, slowly but surely. She flexes her fingers slowly and grins when she realizes that she can move them. 'Just... a little more...' Tsukiko thinks to herself as Byakuran switched from defense to attack. A stray bullet from Xanxus or Reborn she did not know grazes her cheek and Byakuran almost lost it.<p>

"You damaged my toy!" He cries out, his attacks fierce and merciless, Tsukiko winces as she watches her friends get hurt. 'Just... a little...'

* * *

><p><em>To you, eternal love will<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukiko mustered all her strength and... elbowed the albino in the guts, harshly. The surprised white haired man falls back and lets her go, Tsukiko lands on her feet gracefully and she glares at the albino. "You..." Tsukiko tried to think of something intelligent but settled for an insult instead. "You little brat! Just for a new toy or whatever it is you're after, you initiate an all-out war on all of Japan!? Are you insane or something! My brother is still in Namimori, waiting for my return and probably worried sick for my sake! You injure my friends for injuring me? What sort of sick logic is that?"<p>

The Vongola soldiers stare at the brunette in shock, they did not know that the usually quiet and gentle brunette could have such a temper. But then again, being held hostage does funny things to one's mind. Byakuran stares at the brown haired female in front of him in shock, no one has ever hit him before nor has someone ever raised their voice at him before and it felt... nice. Instead of apologizing, Byakuran chuckled, these chuckles turned into laughter and soon the albino was on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing so hard Tsukiko could have sworn his voice would grow hoarse.

After a few minutes of laughing, Byakuran turned to Tsukiko, a warm smile upon his face as he caressed the girl's face. "You... you are special, you know that?" He chuckles again and Tsukiko stares at the man in obvious confusion. "When I get out of whatever judgement they decide to unleash on me, whatever punishment they put me through, you'd better be prepared for a whole lot of courting." Tsukiko blinks at his words before her face turned so red it would make a tomato weep bitter tears of shame.

"You-!" Byakuran was placed in the prisoner wagon and it was sent to the capital ahead of the Vongola soldiers a few minutes later. Tsukiko, still clad in her kimono sighs. She reaches for Mushu and pats his nuzzle, having missed her stead in the short time she had been separated. "We're going home... The war's over..." Tsukiko smiles, silent tears sliding down her face as she thinks of her family in Namimori, but what she doesn't know... is that another war might be breaking out. (Between the soldiers that is)


	5. Reason to love begins with a promise

**Hello~ I'm Sherry, I'll be in charge of updating this fanfic and I might continue the rest, so rest assured! ^^ I hope I'll survive this year though... OTL KHR does not belong to me~~ I don't own the plot either, just my writing ~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko, now clad in her uniform, scans the horizon, drinking in the sights of the city. Mushu whines slightly as his ears are not accustomed to the loud music and crowded streets that cheer for the warriors of Japan. The brunette, who has only seen rural areas all her life, gazed at everything with childlike wonder. Dragon dancers encircle the warriors and flexible women perform intricate dance routines that Tsukiko herself would not mind learning.<p>

They stop at the long and wide flight of stairs that lead to the emperor's foyer. Tsukiko alights her stead but stumbles slightly as she felt fatigue creeping up on her. She shakes her head to clear the fog that has accumulated in her brain, ignorant of the worried frowns of her fellow warriors. Patting Mushu lightly, she ascends the first step just a short distance away from Reborn and Hibari.

The warriors sink into a respectful bow, going down on one knee and one hand atop the other as they lower their face to gaze at the white marble floor. Tsukiko's bow was executed with the grace and elegance of a trained student in the Martial arts, the rest mimicked her actions but came out slightly awkward and jerky. The emperor rises from his throne, a wonderful gold one with dragon engravings. "Rise, you need not bow to me, heros of Japan." The warriors all looked up, slightly hesitant and had a great heart attack when they saw the emperor bowing TO them instead.

"Japan is eternally grateful for your sacrifices, and of your courage. As a token to represent the many voices of Japan that no doubt shout your praises, I shall grant you all one wish." Tsukiko stiffens at the emperor's words, no... this honor was not hers to take, it had never been hers in the first place.

"If I could interject... your highness." Tsukiko winced as the royal attendants of the court, her fellow warriors and the spectators in the city's attention all shifted to her. "As your loyal subject and as a warrior, I ask of you to release Byakuran, he is but a man who is capable of realizing his mistakes, no matter how much problems he had caused." Tsukiko waited for the emperor to explode in anger and incredulity as she had expected but was surprised to find the old man chuckling kindly.

"I have already pardoned him, my dear." Tsukiko's eyes widened in what seemed like relief and fear. 'He... knows...?' As if hearing her incredulous thought which was not hard to guess from her facial expression. Timoteo Vongola, Emperor to Japan, let out a hearty laugh, one he had not have in ages since his wife and sons were all murdered as brutally as humanely possible. "One look at your bow and I could tell you were the student my nephew had decided to take under his wing, I presume you know him as Fong?"

"Fong-sensei?" Tsukiko blurted out before blushing in realization that she had interjected the emperor. Timoteo let out another chuckle at the adorability of the brunette before him.

"Yes, dear Fong, it's been ages since I've last seen him... I simply must schedule an appointment soon... That matter aside, I could immediately tell that you were female since Fong had been singing praises about his first female disciple after six long years. Fong does not seem to take more disciples than two and the one he is currently tutoring is far too young to have been your age, my dear." Tsukiko smiles, having heard from his last letter that he was training someone by the name of Lambo.

"You have fulfilled your purpose as warriors of Vongola kingdom and I have no doubts that you are eager to return to your village." Timoteo smiles as Tsukiko nods enthusiastically, as if she forgot that he was actually emperor. "Before I dismiss you, may I present to you this gift. So that you may return to your family with pride and honour." A royal attendant presented a gold and red emblem on a silver chain but Tsukiko was quick to reject it.

* * *

><p>"A necklace serves no purpose to me, your highness... If I may ask for just one thing, I will be satisfied." Tsukiko sunk into a low bow again, her posture slightly tense but held firm against her words. Timoteo granted her permission to request for that one thing. "To erase the fact that all women are useless, as proof I am still here, alive and breathing after undergoing training that would make grown men cry and facing battles that should have given me nightmares for a week. I ask humbly that as emperor, you decree a system of meritocracy."<p>

The silence that followed was heavy and the emperor broke it by chuckling. "What a kind soul you have, warrior, if that is what you wish, I shall grant it." A royal scribe scribbled down a new rule onto the scroll he had been holding.

"Thank you, your highness." Tsukiko beamed happily, the biggest smile since the war started plastered on her face as she hugged the emperor. Timoteo was slightly surprised at the sudden tackle, but chuckles and pats her head affectionately.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Squalo asked incredulously, the Vongola warriors shrugged, Tsukiko never failed to surprise them.

"Live well, daughter of the Lion of Vongola. Whoever you wish to be with, you have my blessing to marry for love." He whispered before Tsukiko relinquished her hold on the elderly man.

* * *

><p>Never had the familiar faces been so welcoming before. Tsukiko leads Mushu through a crowd that formed as news of her return home reached the fairly big village of Namimori. She was congratulated by warm hands that clapped her on the back and warm smiles of gratitude from the mothers of the village. She nods at all of them and the crowd decreased as she neared her home.<p>

The gates were closed, no surprise there, so Tsukiko simply enters the foyer. The sakura trees are still in bloom and a passing breeze caused some petals to fall from their places. Tsukiko leads Mushu into his stable, in which the stead was glad to rest his aching limbs before returning to her room to change. Deciding to wear something girly to please her mother, Tsukiko dons a blue yukata with pink flower blossoms with a red obi and ties half her hair holding the small ponytail in place with a blue ribbon.

She slowly steps into the back yard and was not surprised to find Nana and Tsunayoshi gardening. Hearing her approach, the mother and son looked up from their chores, expecting a neighbour or two that stopped in to chat. Imagine their surprise and shock when they saw their daughter and twin sister who had joined the army standing before them like an innocent angel.

Dropping the gardening tools and weeds both had held in their hands before the brunette's appearance, Nana and Tsunayoshi both ran, or wheeled quickly for Tsunayoshi's part, towards the brunette, tackling her with their famous death glomp. The trio simply sat there, two of which are sobbing and laughing at the same time in relief while Tsukiko simply smiles through her tears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few weeks<em> later...**

Tsukiko was sweeping the gates as she usually does, dressed in a pink yukata with white vine like designs and a white obi with bells attached to them. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching her elbows. She enjoyed the peace and quiet her village held but wished for some excitement now and then.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Sawada Tsukiko resides in? We seem to be having some trouble locating her." Tsukiko blinks at the familiar voice and turns to face the speaker who is none other than Yamamoto Takeshi! The Vongola warriors had requested for more training and had stayed back in the capital, so the fact that one of them was here was a sign that the others are not far behind.

"Yamamoto-kun!?" Tsukiko blinks, slightly incredulous. 'Then again, Yamamoto DID live here once before the war.' Tsukiko adds in her mind. The tanned boy smiles confusedly before a spark of recognition glittered in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Tsukiko-chan...?" He asked hesitantly, the brunette smiles gleefully and nods. "Wah, you look even cuter with long hair and in girl's clothes that I could not recognize you!" He compliments, eliciting a blush from Tsukiko.

'Wait...' "Yamamoto-kun, you said 'we'... right? Where are the others? Why are you all here in Namimori?" Tsukiko questions, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She was even more confused when Yamamoto simply laughs at her question as if she had just uttered the world's most funniest joke.

"To compete!" Yamamoto answers, as if the simple two word answer was enough to answer the brunette's question which obviously did not, as Tsukiko pressed him further for more answers.

"For the love of the girl we all fell in love with." Yamamoto smiles gently, tenderly caressing the brunette's face who stares up at Yamamoto in obvious confusion. As far as Tsukiko knew, she was the only available maiden that had yet to go through an arranged marriage so the fact that Yamamoto was here... meant that they wanted to compete for HER affections!

Finally understanding the meaning of Yamamoto's words, a bright cherry red enveloped the girl's face and she squeaks. "B-But! I can't choose one of you!" Yamamoto watches the flustered brunette as she clutches the broom close to her chest like a lifeline. "I-I'll end up hurting all of you if I chose just one!" Yamamoto smiles, obviously having expected a similar answer to what the brown haired girl had gave him, and hugs the girl.

"It's alright... you are our sky, without you... all of us would not exist, so... do as your heart tells you." The brown haired girl stills in Yamamoto's embrace and a flashback occurred in the girl's memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Tsukiko... As your godfather... and your star reader, I can promise you a happy future." A man, whose blurred face cleared to reveal to be Timoteo, smiles at Tsukiko, who was only seven years old that time. The sakura tree behind them started to shed it's pretty pink petals. "You have a heart that is capable of loving many, a heart that is almost as great as the sky itself. As your godfather, it is only my duty to ensure that no matter how wrong it seems, no matter what people think of me and of you, that whatever makes you happy, I shall be there to grant it."_

_Timoteo holds out his pinky finger to Tsukiko who was childishly clinging to her stuffed bunny plushie. She smiles, full of innocence and childish wonder to understand the hidden meaning of her godfather's words. "Ojii-san promises Tsu-chan, ne?" Tsukiko giggles as Timoteo chuckles at the adorability of the brunette. _

_"Hai, Timoteo ojii-san promises you happiness, ne? Tsu-chan."_

* * *

><p>'Ah... I finally understand... I can finally... love someone.' Tsukiko thinks as she embraced Yamamoto, a content smile on her face as she realizes that she was never meant to be matchmade, she was meant... to provide love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The end~<em>


End file.
